Tu REPUTAción
by Mascara H
Summary: No esta sola y hay alguien que la ama, lograra ver mas haya de su obseciva necesidad de autodestruccion? LEMON


Hermione no quiere verlo a los ojos, sabe que serán su perdición. Harry le toma la barbilla forzándola a verlo pero ella sigue rehuyendo de su mirada clavando los ojos en alguna parte de su hombro.

-Hermione- el sonido rebota en las paredes bacías de la habitación.

-No- lo corta clavando por fin los ojos en los suyos- no te atrevas, no tienes derecho.

Silencio, ojos retándose desde la poca distancia que los separa. Ella tiene unas ganas enormes de darle una bofetada por ponerla en esa situación, de gritarle que es un idiota, de besarlo.

-Hermione- y un escalofrío la ataca por el sonido perfecto de cada una de las letras, la forma tan particular en la que solo él puede pronunciarlo- siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes, pero es verdad- espera en silencio alguna reacción de ella pero ha vuelto a bajar la mirada.

De dos pasos ya la tiene a su alcance, estira un brazo para atraerla por la cintura. Ella sigue sin mostrar señales de vida. Harry acomoda su rostro en el cuello de la estatua en la que ella se ha convertido, no sabe dónde ni porque están en ese lugar, no sabe en qué país se encuentran, ni qué hora son, solo le importa ella en sus brazos.

-Yo te amo- supone que el decirlo de una vez la hará reaccionar pero no sucede nada.

Hermione escucha las palabras y el deseo de sonreír sarcásticamente le viene a la cabeza, pero no puede ni hacer eso. En su vida ha pasado mucho y no es la buena Hermione Granger amiga de Harry Potter que fue una vez hace muchos años. Muchos hombres le han dicho esas palabras y ella misma se las ha utilizado así que el verdadero significado se ha ido deteriorando con el tiempo, convirtiéndose en un falso afrodisíaco para terminar en la cama. Tal vez escucharla de Harry le produce una especie de efervescencia en el bajo vientre, pero no sería la primera vez que lo siente cuando alguien se lo dice. Solo que esta vez sí tiene mucho que perder, a su amigo, a la única persona que siempre ha estado ahí sin condiciones.

-Te amo- la acerca más y lleva sus labios hasta el oído de ella donde despacio vuelve a repetir las palabras una y otra vez, acariciando a la vez la piel del cuello que está a su alcance. Hermione siente las típicas corrientes eléctricas subirle por las piernas y centrarse en su vientre. Por instinto lleva las manos al cuello de Harry pero las deja ahí, estáticas.

Siente la piel fresca de Hermione bajo sus labios y cree que nada podría ser más perfecto hasta que ella desliza las manos del cuello hasta su rostro empujándolo hacia atrás para separarlo, lo mira por un momento con un gesto que pretende ser una sonrisa luego niega despacio con la cabeza.

-No lo haces Harry- su voz es dulce y comprensiva y eso de una cierta manera logra enojarlo- yo no soy la chica para ti, no soy quien puede prometerte esa vida hermosa que siempre has deseado.

-Eres más que eso- Hermione sigue deteniendo su rostro entre las manos dándole pequeñas caricias con los pulgares.

-No, sabes quién soy, sabes mi pasado…- Harry la interrumpe mientras sus ojos se llenan cada vez mas de desesperación por que ella no termina de entenderlo.

-Y aun así siento esto…

-No sientes nada por mí que no sea amistad- ahora es ella quien lo interrumpe porque de cierta forma que Harry le diga esto está provocando que su corazón inicie a latir de forma violenta contra su caja torácica- eres un chico increíble y no te mereces una mujer rota como yo.

Suelta por fin su rostro y da dos pasos alejándose de él cuando ve como intenta nuevamente captúrala entre sus brazos. Harry suspira y se deja caer al piso cruzando las piernas y curvando la espalda, se mira la punta de los zapatos con gran interés por algunos minutos. Siente la presencia de Hermione que se sienta a su lado en la dirección contraria, mirándolo sin decir nada, le pone una mano en el hombro y él suspira.

-¿Ahora me consuelas?- pregunta con rencor aunque no quiere sonar de esa manera… desesperada.

Ella le sonríe débilmente. Él se endereza y mira la mano en su hombre, quema como fuego ardiente su contacto.

-No sé cómo puedes decidir por mí- Hermione parece querer decir algo pero no lo hace- se lo que eres y quien fuiste, también me puedo hacer una muy buena idea de quien serás. Pero ese no es el problema contigo- deja las palabras en el aire y se pone de pie alejándose hacia la puerta.

-¿Y cuál es?- se atreve a preguntar Hermione haciendo que él se detenga, ella alza el rostro para ver el suyo.

-Esa es tu tarea, recuerdo muy claro que eres la alumna más inteligente que haya tenido Hogwarts- lanza como cuchillos de faquir- solo tú puedes cambiar y decidir un nuevo futuro para ti cuando te lo propongas y desees. Y espero que no te tome mucho tiempo, yo…- Harry cierra los labios con fuerza porque no quiere seguirse humillándose ante ella y ese "Yo te estaré esperando" solo lo pronuncia a gritos dentro de su cabeza. Reanuda su salida con la espalda recta y el mentó alzado ignorando las sacudidas que le provoca la fuerza descomunal con la que cierra la mandíbula.

-Harry- verlo alejar le ha causado una especie de mal presentimiento.

Él se detiene y gira el rostro hacia ella sin hablar. Se ven por un momento, midiendo sus intenciones y reacciones. Ella aun sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos turbios y el rostro iluminado de la luz de la lámpara sobre ella; él aun dándole la espalda a tres pasos de salir de ese lugar y tratar de olvidar lo que ha pasado, el rostro girado para verla con semblante tranquilo a pesar de la decepción.

-¿Cómo estás seguro de amarme?- el entrecejo fruncido y el rostro bañado de duda.

-Porque lo hago- ahora es él quien habla con completa calma.

-¿Por qué?- insiste. Harry suspira y le sonríe con los labios apretados.

-Porque he estado siempre a tu lado- la ve llenarse más de dudas- he escuchado sobre todos tus...- deja la palabra en el aire esperando que ella la termine.

-¿Mis qué?- reta sintiendo como el enojo inicia a subir por el esófago.

-Novios- le da una sonrisa de lado porque sabe que pocos se han llevado esa etiqueta y que lo correcto era decir amantes o aventuras pero no quiere darle material para enojarse con él más de lo que ya está.

-Si me explicas con manzanitas tal vez lo entienda mejor, deja de dar vueltas- no entiende a que vienen todo esas cosas ¿Que tiene que ver sus novios con el hecho de que él crea amarla?

-Se cuántos has tenido, la forma en la que has llevado tus relaciones con ellos y hasta detalles que de verdad sobra saberlos y qué hubiera preferido no escucharlos- Harry gira su cuerpo ya que el cuello inicia a dolerle de la manera en la que lo tiene girado, pero aun así no se acerca a ella- y aún sigo aquí a tu lado escuchándote y sintiendo perderte en cada palabra con la que me cuentas de ellos y aun así nunca me he quejado o arrepentido de darte un consejo que te haga volver a su brazos. Eso, Hermione, es amor.

Hermione inclina el rostro sin poder sostener los ojos sobre los de él ¿Es verdad todo eso? ¿Puede alguien de verdad amarla?

-Sé que es inesperado- en su rostro sigue bailando esa sonrisa cansada- seré tu amigo siempre pero también te amo y sé que tu no, y lo acepto. Has ganado Hermione.

Harry camina rápidamente a la salida antes de que ella lo vuelva a detener. Sale del salón y atraviesa el pasillo hasta que la música en la sala le recuerda donde y porqué estaban ahí y como terminaron ellos dos en el salón de música.

El cumpleaños de ella y un no planeado error de invitaciones para dos de los ex de Hermione los cuales se encontraron cara a cara con el actual adorno rubio y alto que calienta sus brazos, ambos chicos alterados por la manera en la que ella los dejo sin explicaciones y ahora les presumía su nuevo adquisición, Harry interviniendo para protegerla y ella enojada con él porque no lo necesitaba, sabe defenderse sola. La pelea entre sus ex-novios olvidada para concentrarse en reclamos de ella contra él y viceversa, ambos encerrándose en el salón de música para continuar una pelea sin sentido, Hermione leyendo en los ojos de Harry la verdadera intención y sentimientos de este que la llevaron a una situación donde jamás había imaginado terminar.

Harry atraviesa el salón ignorando los llamados de Ron. Toma la chaqueta del armario al lado de la puerta y sale por la puerta principal como un trueno. Logra escuchar su nombre pero hace el esfuerzo inmenso de seguir ignorándolo y acelera el paso esperando llegar al callejón para desaparecerse. Sabe qué Hermione se ha encerrado en ese mundo de sexo y superficialidad por su culpa, por haberla hecho compartir esos horribles tiempos de guerra donde tuvo que abandonar a sus padres, perdiendo de esa manera el único amor sincero que ella conocía y refugiándose en aventuras de una noche, olvidando de la manera más puritana y dañina que pueda existir. Y a pesar de que juntos lograron encontrar a los padres ya era muy tarde, Hermione había elegido protegerse del amor tras esas cortinas densas del desinterés y los lazos de agua que la unían a los hombres que conocía. Harry lo había intentado tantas veces, con tantas fuerzas, con tanto empeño, pero era casi imposible hacerle ver que el amor verdadero no era solo el que podía encontrar en brazos ajenos sino también en sus amigos, en sus padres, en él. Pero ella estaba cómoda de esa manera y no había nada que hacer. Y esa noche dejo que ella leyera su alma desde la ventana de los ojos, fue en un momento de desesperación, un instante de egoísmo, porque él la quiere solo para él, besar esos labios hasta dejarlos en carne viva, acariciar su piel con las manos y la boca hasta que no quede un centímetro de ella cubierto de su aroma y de su ser, entrar en su cuerpo y no salir nunca más de ahí. Y ahora huye de ella y de sus gritos por qué no soporta ver nuevamente ese rechazo, no soporta verla a ella en este momento, no cuando no será de él nunca.

-Maldita sea Harry, deja de ser tan infantil- lo tira del brazo con una fuerza descomunal que lo hace trastabillar.

Él la mira con rencor y enojo.

-No me mires así ¿Qué pretendías? Esto es… es difícil- dice entrecortada tomando aire tras la corrida- ¡Mierda! Es demasiado. Yo no sé qué decir, es decir, te quiero pero no sé cómo corresponderte de otra forma ¡Mierda! Harry soy Hermione- se apunta a si misma con ambas manos y abre los ojos para enfatizar su palabras- soy una pu..

Harry la toma de la cadera y la pega a su cuerpo, no la ve ni le habla solo la abraza con ambos brazos cubriéndola fuertemente y la quijada apoyada en su cabeza. A pesar de sufrir no puede evitar protegerla aunque sea de ella misma.

-Lo soy y lo sabes, no puedes enamorarte de mí porque no soy una buena persona, tú te mereces a alguien que sepa apreciarte.

-Quisiera que te vieras desde mis ojos- Hermione se ciñe a él como calcomanía, siente su latido y su calor que la tranquilizan al instante- deja de decir tantas groserías no son propias de ti.

Harry no la ve pero sabe que está sonriendo. Siente el paseo de las manos de Hermione por su espalda y él sube una de las suyas para acariciarle el cabello.

-Jamás te volveré a hablar de eso, te lo prometo. Ahora te voy a soltar y te vas a tranquilizar y regresar a tu fiesta- Hermione agrega fuerza al abrazo negándose a soltarlo, se siente tan bien ahí, se siente tan segura y protegida.

-¿Regresas conmigo?- su rostro sube y baja cuando Harry hace un respiro profundo.

-No- ella aumenta la fuerza en el abrazo, no quiere que se vaya- ¡Lista!- Harry la suelta encontrando un poco de oposición pero logran separarse- regresa con ellos, yo voy a estar bien.

-Tú me conoces y yo también así qué no me des más de esas sonrisas falsas porque no logran hacer el efecto que pretendes, al contrario me dejan peor- dice cuando Harry adorna su frase anterior con una mueca débil de sonrisa.

Harry da una vuelta sobre sí mismo con desesperación infantil. Hermione se ve las manos nuevamente ¿Por qué cuando Harry la soltó el frio de la soledad que siempre la acompaña regreso? Y en especial ¿Por qué se fue mientras él la sostenía fuerte y estrecha contra su pecho?

-¿Puedes abrazarme otra vez?- quiere corroborar que no es su imaginación.

-No. Me voy, nos vemos luego- hace una señal de despedida con la cabeza.

-No te vayas- no espera a que dé ni un paso para correr contra él, estrellándose contra su espalda y abrazándolo nuevamente mientras él apenas ha girado sobre sus talones- Yo te necesito conmigo y no quiero que estés enojado.

-A esto no le llamaría enojo- suelta irónico- ya me humillantes bastante por hoy.

-No era mi intención.

-Tampoco la mía enamorarme pero paso ¿Difícil de prevenir? ¿No crees?- lleva sus manos a las de ella y trata de soltarse.

Hermione gira lo más rápido que puede y se coloca de frente a él abordándolo con un beso, Harry reacciona a tiempo para alejarse.

-No soy tu juguete- tiene el rostro duro y serio.

Ignorándolo lo vuelve a atacar en los labios, encuentra resistencia al inicio pero su persistencia y el fuerte agarre que ejercen sus manos en la nuca lo derrotan. Es un beso de labios cerrados, violento, casi puede sentir los reclamos de Harry pero no le importa porque por primera vez siente algo cuando un par de labios la besan. Son sensaciones contradictorias como el fuego y el hielo, y a Hermione le ha dejado de importar si se quema o se congela con tal que esos labios subversivo no la dejen de besar.

-No soy tu juguete- repite débilmente contra los labios, se separa y choca contra ellos repetidamente aun sin abrirlos más de lo necesario.

-No estoy jugando- acepta los violentos choque sin quejarse- no te detengas.

Hermione mueve las manos hacia el rostro de Harry para quitarle las gafas que le están estorbando de manera impresionante, las deja colgando en una mano hasta que él se las arrebata y la guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón. Hermione aprovecha encontrar una mano de él y entrelaza los dedos con fuerza.

-No te dejare ir- Harry es violento, pero tiene miedo de bajar las defensas. Siente la entrega de Hermione ¿Pero si solo está fingiendo? ¿Si solo tiene miedo de perder a su paño de lágrimas?

Los labios de Harry continúan cerrados arremetiendo sin piedad, las manos de Hermione se aferran al cuello y la mano de Harry por si se le ocurre alejarse, no lo dejara hacerlo, no por el momento. No sabe de dónde nace esa necesidad intensa de tenerlo de esta manera nueva ¿Sería tan feo amar a Harry? Es solo Harry, con él todo es simple, fluido. Pero solo cuando se trata de amistad, no sabe que será si le permite ser algo más. Un rugido vibra dentro de la garganta cerrada de Harry trasportándose hasta los labios de Hermione haciéndola olvidar de esa lucha, porque la encrucijada entre dejarlo avanzar o no ya no tiene importancia.

Si Harry la hace excitar con solo besarla no quiere ni imaginar que cosas la harán sentir sus manos por su piel o sus labios en los puntos sensibles. Quiere probar su boca, el contacto de su lengua húmeda pero él sigue negándole el permiso.

-Si te vas a arrepentir hazlo ya- la sujeta del cuello con una mano mirándola unos segundos a los ojos.

Ella no responde y en medio de una pausa le acaricia los labios con la punta de la lengua.

-Si haces esos arruinaras lo que tenemos- cierra los ojos con fuerza, su miembro da un brinco dentro de sus pantalones al sentir la húmeda lengua. Sabe que si se deja llevar no sabrá donde parar y prefiere desear a Hermione por el resto de su vida que perderla.

-¿Ya no lo arruinaste tú con decirme que me amabas en primer lugar?- ahora Harry ya no la besa, solo la observa con las pupilas dilatas a menos de diez centímetros de su rostro.

-No te lo dije, tú lo descubriste- sonríe de lado.

-Porque me dejaste leerlo- pasea las manos por el cuello de él mientras pone ese gesto sabelotodo.

-Porque puedes hacerlo- le alza las cejas y ella rueda los ojos.

-Porque querías que lo supiera.

-Porque eres demasiado curiosa- esta vez no será ella la de la última palabra decide Harry.

-No te lo pregunte.

-Pero lo buscases por eso lo descifraste- y en eso tiene razón, ella solo quería saber si había una posibilidad de que alguien la quería de verdad, pero nunca espero descubrir que la amaba.

-En conclusión… ¿No la jodimos ya? Que nos cuesta terminar de hacerlo- dice en medio de un gesto de frustración y deseo.

-Porque no me veras nunca más igual- desvía por un segundo los ojos de los de ella.

-Espero que no, pero ahora es muy tarde. ¡Mierda Harry! Te deseo- ya para qué dar tantas vueltas.

-¿Era tan difícil decir eso antes?

-Me interrumpiste.

-Deja de hablar Hermione- la besa nuevamente, esta vez abriendo los labios y atrapándole el inferior, succionándolo con fuerza y ganando un ronroneo de parte de ella. Dispuesto a un mundo de arrepentimiento deja que ella gane la batalla porque él la ha perdido con ese "Te deseo"

Hermione coloca las manos en los hombros de Harry haciéndolo bajar para poder tenerlo más cerca. Él se mueve hacia atrás colocando la espalda contra un poste de la luz llevándosela consigo. La acomoda en medio de sus piernas mientras carga todo su peso en la espalda de manera de quedar semi sentado en el aire.

Hermione le mete las manos por debajo de la camisa, primero lo acaricia con la palma abierta, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo que parece trasportarse al suyo, luego se detiene en el área de las caderas aferrándolo de allí, sintiendo los duros músculos contraerse con cada toque mientras siente las manos de él bajar y subir por el muslo hasta llegar al trasero y darle unas fuertes y sensuales estrujadas. Las lenguas se encuentran y ella saca una de sus manos para llevarla hasta el cabello de Harry. Se pegan aún más y los pechos colisionan y la erección de él golpe el vientre de ella, ahora las manos ya no pueden estar inmóviles, exploran la piel de ambos debajo de las camisas gimiendo suave y cadenciosos.

-Nos pueden ver- susurra Harry sin soltarle los labios. Aún es temprano y en la mayoría de las casa la luces están encendidas.

-Espero que disfruten del espectáculo- le muerde la quijada sintiendo el sabor de la loción que usa luego de afeitarse, le alza el rostro para bajar por el cuello con la boca, yendo desde el centro hasta los lados, mordiendo con fuerza. Harry ve el cielo estrellado y lo sigue viendo aun cuando tiene los ojos cerrados, los dientes de ellas se cuelgan de su oreja, y las manos delicadas y pequeñas se pasean por los muslos que la encierran.

-Pueden haber niños- dice Harry mordiéndose el labio para no gemir mientras ella le besa el esternón.

-Clase de educación sexual- y Harry quiere continuar a pesar de esos pequeños detalles pero no puede, no quiere compartir su primera vez con mirones. La quiere exclusiva para él.

-No- ella alza los ojos fastidiada pero ve la determinación y el ardor en los ojos verdes que le hacen temblar de anticipó, lo toma de la mano y encerrándola fuerte dentro de la suya lo lleva hasta la casa. Desde la ventana se pueden ver algunas personas que todavía están allí- ¿Ahora?- pregunta ante la frustrante idea de no poder llevarla hasta su recamara y sacarle la ropa de un tirón.

-Ven- lo tira nuevamente de la mano y rodean la casa dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás donde la puerta del sótano se encuentra a la altura del piso. Hermione busca la llave bajo una de las rocas del camino y la abre bajando por la escalera mientras le dirige una mirada sensual a Harry.

-Te arrepentirás de no haberme detenido Hermione- le dice ante tal insinuación.

-Eso espero Harry, mucho tiempo negándome a pensar en ti de esta manera y ahora tú te pones en bandeja de plata. Más te vale que me recompenses.

Harry termina de bajar las escaleras y los brazos de Hermione lo encierran nuevamente desde la espalda.

-¿Te gusta abrazarme de esta manera?- se ríe mientras toma las manos de ella entre las suyas y las acaricia un poco.

-No lo sé aun a ciencia cierta pero tengo que aceptar que tu espalda es excitante- le da varios besos en los hombros y luego lo muerde haciendo que él suelta un respiro fuerte- Antes dijiste que el problema conmigo no era ser la persona que soy ¿A qué te referías?- las manos de ella bailan en el borde del pantalón, el miembro de él baila dentro de su pantalón.

-¿Aun no lo has descubierto?- está ansioso por saber que hará con él.

-No es como si hubiera tenido tiempo, he tenido la mente un poco ocupada- no se detiene de besarle la espalda.

-El problema contigo es que no quieres dejar a nadie entrar en tu vida, te cierras y prefieres acostarte con ese montón de muñecos superficiales y fingir ser como ellos. Pero yo sé que no eres así, yo sé que eres dulce y tierna cuando quieres- Ese lugar inicia a convertirse en una multitud de posibilidades. Harry sonríe con los ojos cerrados mientras las manos de ella continúan estimulándolo, sabe que Hermione tiene experiencia pero están apenas iniciando y él cree que no llegara muy lejos.

-Siempre presumiendo de ver cosas donde no las hay- está emocionada por sus palabras, Harry sabe leerla aun cuando se encierra bajo mil candados de frialdad.

Él se gira, aun encerrado en los brazos de ella, le alza el mentó con un dedo para arremeter contra los labios, lengua y dientes en un combo explosivo como lo son sus ganas. Hermione mete las manos dentro del pantalón siendo ahora ella quien estruja los redondos glúteos, empujándolo contra si para poder sentir ese firme miembro que le hace cosquillas en el vientre, puede sentir como los músculos del glúteo se tensan cuando él se empuja contra ella, sube una mano por el canal de la espalda, marcándolo con las uñas como jamás ha hecho con nadie.

-También dijiste que había ganado- Harry la empuja buscando un lugar donde apoyarla... no encuentra nada y solo dos segundos le toma llegar a la decisión de que no necesitan una superficie para poder continuar.

-Estas preguntando mucho- le besa el cuello jugando con la lengua a trazar círculos.

-Ese es el problema de ser una sabelotodo… necesito saberlo todo siempre- la espalda de Harry es tan firme y deseable.

-Habías ganado, habías logrado que me alejara de ti y te dejara seguir siendo la bruja fría que pretendes ser y autodestruirte hasta convertirte en un ser sin sentido.

-¿Había?- intercambia sus caricias entre la espalda y los glúteos.

-Soy yo el que está recibiendo caricias tuyas- De pie al centro de ese sótano oscuro, húmedo y lleno de polvo lleva la mano hasta los enredados cabellos de Hermione para darle un jalón y obligarla a verlo a los ojos- No… no sé lo que esperas de mí, no sé qué es lo que quieres comprobar que yo no te haya dicho ya, pero te adelanto que no soy gentil, no cuando me has hecho sufrir demasiado- y dicho eso muerde el labio de Hermione dándole un tirón que en lugar de enojarla solo le provoco un temblor incontrolable en el centro de su cuerpo. Mete las manos debajo de la blusa de Hermione tocando todo sin restricción y mucho menos pidiendo permiso, juega con los senos de ella como le da la gana. Hermione está sumida en el éxtasis de las manos y el cuerpo que la someten, metiendo uña a cada trozo de piel que se le coloca enfrente y soltando el aire pesadamente.

-Mierda- Harry ha llegado a la quijada y le ha mordido más de lo normal ganándose la palabrota de parte de ella, le sonríe en forma de perdón pero no tarda en llevar las manos hasta la espalda para atraerla.

-¿Perdón?- dice contra sus labios antes de meterle lengua dentro de la boca para que juegue con la suya.

-A la próxima trata de ser más convincente- acurruca el rostro de Harry en sus manos mientras él le besa una de las palmas para luego recorrerla desde la muñeca hasta el hombro- eres especial para mí. ¿Lo sabes verdad?- él asiste aun sin despegarse del hombro - pase lo que pase no te alejes de mí, hablemos sin pudor y sin restricción. Prométemelo.

-Lo prometo- se sonríen por unos segundos que parecen irreales en medio de tanta pasión y deseo que flota entre ellos. Pero para Hermione es encontrar una pequeña justificación a lo que hace, quiere estar con Harry porque sabe que no puede perder nada ya que él siempre la cuidara y estará con ella siempre, no como los otros que solo necesitaban de su cuerpo o de sus cuidados. Harry es su amigo y espera con todas sus fuerzas que ahora se convierta en su amante.

Con la misma sincronización de siempre, ambos se aproximaron tomándose los rostros entre las manos y aferrándose de los labios con pasión. Harry se deshace de la blusa descubriendo una par de pechos que amenazan con enloquecerlos aun envueltos y cautivos en el sostén negro. Los observa por tanto tiempo que es la voz de ella preguntándole si se quedara ahí toda la noche o hará algo más interesante la que lo regreso a la realidad.

-Tus amiguitas son una distracción- le susurra en el oído acercándose para tomar un seno en cada manos, ella besa el cuello bajando la camisa, el crujido de la tela sediento ante los jalones no los distrae, cada uno esta entretenido saboreando la piel del otro, sintiendo las manos del otro. Así que lo que les suceda a sus ropas es lo de menos.

Harry es el que gana la batalla y logra bajar hasta los senos de ella besándolos por sobre la tela, las manos explorando la espalda y el vientre, haciendo estragos en las fuerzas motoras de Hermione quien se sujeta a los hombres de él clavando las uñas y mordiéndose el labio.

Harry mete las mano dentro del sostén para lograr liberar el seno derecho, pasa su lengua desde el borde hasta el pezón erecto y luego repite el proceso mientras ella sigue volviéndose loca. Hace lo mismo con el otro seno y la lengua vuelve a marcar con saliva la suave y excitada piel, siente el pezón endurecido en la punta de la lengua y las ganas de tocarlo lo superan, lleva su dedo índice hasta el y lo acaricia recibiendo un tirón de cabello de parte Hermione. Harry la besa comiéndole la boca con pasión, tirándole el cabello con desesperación.

-Eres adictiva- susurra.

-Odio tu lengua- contraataca mientras le saca la camisa.

Hay tanta diversidad de abdómenes, ella ha visto muchos. Los firmes, los delgados pero fibrosos, los extremadamente delineados, los velludos y los depilados. Pero ninguno se compara con el de Harry, es único o asi le parece a ella en este momento. Lleva la mano hasta el pecho acariciándolo con dos dedos mirándolo lasciva mientras acerca la boca. Harry la mantiene fuertemente estrecha de la cintura, dejando que haga lo que se le dé la gana con su cuerpo, siente la lengua fría rozar su pezón y contiene el aire para no gemir.

-Parece que haces un buen trabajo con estos- susurra ella mientras desciende por el abdomen inclinándose delante de él, sintiendo las manos de Harry pasear ahora por sus costados. No deja de besar el cuerpo del moreno hasta llegar al pantalón donde le desabrocha el botón mirándolo sádicamente al mismo tiempo que lo acaricia sobre la tela.

Los ojos opacos de Harry la amenazan con detenerse pero él ya sabe que no sirve de nada porque ella siempre ha hecho lo que le da la gana.

El duro miembro de Harry recibe muy bien el delicioso contacto de su mano y ella siente la humedad más latente que antes en medio de las piernas, y ante la débil oposición de Harry ella baja los pantalones dejándolo en unos bóxeres grises y ceñidos, no puede evitar modérese el labio, se levanta hasta su boca y lo besa mientras muere lentamente de deseo por él. Todo va tan rápido, las manos se tocan, los labios se chocan unos con otros, los dientes muerden piel dejándola roja, y Hermione esta arrodillada frente a él en el momento menos esperado, bajando los bóxer hasta el tobillo, apreciado el miembro que la saluda. Muerde los bordes de la cadera, encerrando los glúteos en las manos, baja por los lados hasta que se cansa de saborear la piel y quiere escucharlo decir su nombre en medio de gemidos así que toma el miembro erecto entre las manos y lo acaricia, despacio. Harry echa la cabeza hacia atrás, lleno de placer, lleno de escalofríos.

Hermione sabe que no podrá ver a Harry jamás como antes, sus rugidos de placer son difíciles de olvidar y la manera en que la excita con solo enredarle los dedos en el cabello mientras ella lo acaricia, ahora con los labios, mordiendo y succionando, no es material que se pueda o quiera olvidar. Por primera vez siente que lo que hace es un acto para dar placer a ambos.

Harry había logrado evitar pensar en Hermione en esta posición, incluso cuando ella acudió a él en busca de orientación. Ha sido él quien le dio indicaciones de como tocar o que puntos son los más sensibles, y a pesar de la charla tan íntima había logrado contener su imaginación y celos pero ahora todo se desata porque ella lo toca y acaricia exactamente como le ha recomendado. Hermione es alzada de los hombros con desesperación, las manos de Harry le sacan el pantalón con velocidad y eficacia metiendo la mano entre las piernas de ella sin previo aviso.

-OH- los ojos sorprendidos de ella le hacen retener una carcajada mientras la acaricia con los dedos, esta tan húmeda y lista. No resiste más, si no la toma en ese momento explotara.

Harry la apoya contra la escalera de madera por la que habían descendido y disculpándose con ella en una mirada le baja las pantis y se abalanza contra su cuerpo, sorprendentemente ella lo ayuda en todo y parece mucho más desesperada que él en terminar de consumar el acto. Hermione atrapa a Harry entre sus piernas sin mucha ceremonia o pausa, lo acomoda dentro de ella y lo estimula a moverse, rasgando la piel de sus hombros, impulsándose ella misma con las piernas.

Los sonidos en el sótano son de lo más excitantes y provocadores. Palabras a mitad, un par de suspiros rasgados y respiraciones pesantes, el lubricante de ambos cuerpo sonando con un eco vacío cuando ambas caderas se encuentran.

-Más… Harry… mas- tal vez para él son palabras sin sentidos pero para Hermione es lo único que su cuerpo y mente piden. Más de esos besos que la cubren de escalofríos, más de sus manos sujetándola de las caderas, más de las caricias salvajes en la espalda, más de esa mirada verde oscuro clavada en la suya mientras golpea con fuerza dentro de ella, llegando cada vez más profundo.

-Lo más dulce que e probado. Eres deliciosa. Oh me encantan tus caderas- Harry habla sin parar mirándola y besándola en intervalos. El cuerpo bañado de sudor se desliza entre sus manos y él solo quiere quedarse en el limbo del placer para siempre, pero solo con ella. No sabe si ahora la ama más o simplemente ahora sabe que no podrá dejar de amarla jamás.

La espalda de Hermione se arquea contra la escalera dejando caer las manos pesadamente a los costados mientras él no se detiene y toma los senos entre los labios y entrelaza los dedos con los de ella alzándole las manos sobre las cabezas de ambos. También está muy cerca del orgasmo así que acelera los movimientos sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con la ayuda de ella quien al parecer ya se recuperó y vuelve por más. Ese pensamiento le saca una sonrisa que comparte entre respiraciones y besos.

Hermione mueve las caderas en círculos y empuja a Harry con las manos que le ha acomodado en el trasero, animándolo a tocarla donde se le dé la gana, ahora entiende eso de que el sexo con sentimientos es mejor, ella siente algo por Harry y saber que es reciproco hace que la entrega de cuerpos sea mucho más placentera. Siente a Harry alcanzar el orgasmo y como se derrama dentro de ella, esa sensación desata su propio orgasmo soltando el gemido que tenía retenido mientras acuna el rosto sudado de Harry en su hombro y lo envuelve entre sus brazos húmedos.

-¿Tu no me preguntaras como estuvo?- lo estrecha lo más que puede a su cuerpo, es fácil tenerlo en esa posición tan íntima, sintiendo como el corazón desacelera los latidos, como su cuerpo relaja los músculos tensos y aun reteniéndolo dentro de ella.

-No- responde con un hilo de voz- creo que fueron suficientes tus fuertes gritos para saber que tanto te gusto.

-Hey- lo golpea en la cabeza- yo no grito… por lo menos no tan fuerte.

Ambos rompen a reí acunados en los brazos del otro. La música ya no se escucha en el piso de arriba, los pasos tampoco así que Hermione supone que todos se fueron ya.

-¿Vas a dejar al estúpido de tu novio?- Harry alza la cabeza, le da un beso en la frente y la deja libre de la presión de su cuerpo- e intentado no pensar que lo tienes a él- hace un gesto de desagrado- no pienso compartirte.

-¿Quién te ha dado derecho sobre mí?- por más que intente ponerse seria no lo consigue, ya es suficientemente difícil no mirar su cuerpo desnudo y concentrarse solo en su rostro.

-Te diría que los meses que llevo enamorado de ti con devoción idiota me dan el absoluto derecho a reclamarte como mía, pero creo que me he ganado ese derecho con esos múltiples orgasmos de hoy- Hermione le da un golpe más fuerte que el anterior en el hombro y Harry la atrae hacia él nuevamente- Te amo Hermione Granger, y sé que con el tiempo sabrás amarme de la misma manera. No es por ser pretensioso es solo que este sentimiento es tan fuerte que no puede ser unilateral.

-¿Desde cuándo tan cursi?- es imposible no amarlo, es como si todo su cuerpo y sus sentidos reaccionaran con cada gesto y movimiento, que cada palabra que pronuncia se vuelve realidad para ella. Sabe que lo amara de la manera que él espera porque está a un paso de hacerlo, porque lo ama desde siempre, ahora solo tiene que aprender hacerlo como él hombre que estará para ella siempre, no solo en su vida como mejor amigo y compañero de inolvidables viejas aventura. Ahora lo amara como su amante amigo- y él salió de mi vida desde que te bese.

* * *

Harry despierta con una sonrisa, siente el calor de Hermione acunado en su pecho. Recuerda las charlas de la noche anterior y sonríe aún más, Hermione puede llegar a ser realmente ocurrente. Hablaron de lo extraño de la situación, del espectacular sexo oral que ella le dio y de lo maravilloso que estuvo Harry al regresarle el favor cuando por fin lograron llegar a la habitación de Hermione. Sin guardarse nada, simplemente siendo los amigos que han aprendido a ser durante los años. Se queda despierto saboreando el sabor de los labios de ella aun sobre los suyos. Tal vez han pasado horas hasta que ella da señales de despertar, pero él apenas y las siente sumergido en el momento de felicidad y éxtasis que esta viviendo.

-Hola- la saluda con un beso y una caricia en la mejilla- ¿Trabajas?

-No creo poder levantarme de esta cama por el resto del día- se extiende al lado de Harry y estira los músculos- estas resultando ser un buen ejercicio, si lo hubiera sabido antes para este entonces ya tuviera una fortuna al ahorrarme las horas de gimnasio.

-Eso te pasa por ciega- cruza las manos debajo de su cabeza y cierra los ojos por un instante.

-No pienses dormir, no te pago para descansar.

-No me pagas- responde aun con los ojos cerrados, de repente siente que el colchón se hunde a su lado y al abrir los ojos ve a Hermione saltar como niña sobre la cama.

-Arriba Potter que el día es joven.

-Pero yo no. Si no paras de saltar arruinaras el colchón- sonríe embobado de felicidad. Hermione se deja caer de rodillas a su lado y le da un beso veloz.

-No me parecía tan anciano esta noche… ni esta madrugada- sensualmente se sienta sobre el estómago de Harry- Te amo.

-¿No es muy pronto?- pregunta sorprendido reteniendo las caderas de ella entre sus manos.

-Acéptalo así como viene, no es que lo hubiese planeado decir.

-Acepto tu espontaneidad entonces. Es hora que continúes pagando esta larga abstinencia a la que me has sometido- la sujeta del cuello para besarla.

-¿Yo te e sometido a la abstinencia?- no separa sus labios porque al parecer no es necesario hacerlo, con Harry esta aprendiendo nuevos trucos.

-¡Oh si señorita!- le recorre la espalda con una mano y le sujeta el seno con la otra- tenías instalado una trinchera en mi cabeza que atacaba siempre que una mujer se acercaba. No sabes cómo te odie tantas veces, me hiciste perder excelentes oportunidades- el rostro de Hermione cambia a una sonrisa altiva.

-Lo siento mucho, no sabía que era tan malvada- se observan por un momento.

-Ahora eres tú la que debes aprender a decir eso un poco más convincente. Me imagino que tu ego está bailando la macarena en este momento.

-Ella está más que satisfecha de escucharte. Ahora cállate y hazme el amor.

Esta vez todo es diferente, ahora parece que la luz que entra por la ventana no solo ilumina la habitación. Hermione esta segura que si no lo amaba antes ahora si lo hace, con una seguridad gigantesca que la asusta y la encanta.


End file.
